


Speak not of Soon

by TarnishedHasMyHeart



Series: Random Drabbles And shit that pops into my poor unsuspecting brain [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Marijuana, Mentions of Bro Strider - Freeform, Mentions of Mom Lalonde, Not Incest, Rose's gentle thoughts on a night shared with her brother, Sadstuck, Sibling Bonding, Unspecified Father, drug usage, i guess, i think, implied hurt, kind of?, like angst sprinkles on an existential cupcake, not romantic - Freeform, soft angst, unconventional bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnishedHasMyHeart/pseuds/TarnishedHasMyHeart
Summary: Rose and Dave spend some time out at night.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider
Series: Random Drabbles And shit that pops into my poor unsuspecting brain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694155
Kudos: 2





	Speak not of Soon

“You’re such a shit Strider.” Rose let her head drop to the shoulder of the blond. 

“Such language Rose. Not very fitting for a lady.” Rose looked up at Dave who’s gaze hadn’t left the clear night. ‘Oh yes, because I’m always a perfectly painted picture of a pure and ideal lady,’ she thought to herself with a roll of her deep violet eyes. With that, she reached over, nabbing the joint from his fingers right as he went to take a hit. He did turn his gaze then, eyebrows scrunching. “Hey wait a second.”

“It’s my turn. I watched you do your two puffs. Don’t be greedy now my brother.” He gave a soft grunt of defeat and Rose watched his face as he went back to the stars. She took a long hit from it, letting it burn in her chest as if her heart was sitting in a fireplace. Slowly she released the smoke, watching it curl thickly in the air around them. She didn’t check the time as she used to. She was in no rush, though she was sure they would need to leave soon. She confirmed in her mind once again that on these nights, soon was a word she didn’t say out loud. The word ‘soon’ made it all too real. That word made life all too real.

Soon they would both have to slip off this roof and back to their lives. Soon, Rose would return to being the devoted daughter of a wandering alcoholic. Seemingly unaffected as her mother drinks away the memories of a past that Rose cannot pry from her grip. Dave as a hardworking Strider, holding his older brother’s legacy in sword scratched hands. Strong and unwavering as he hides shaking knees with terrible instances of mocked irony. Soon they would have to pretend they didn’t know they were siblings, acting as if fate had brought them as friends. 

But until the time came, they would sit here and share a smoke. They’ll watch the sky, pretending as if it could swoop down and take them far from problems or life. A fantasy she knew they shared, even when they kept it to themselves. 

She closed her eyes, not arguing as Dave took the joint back earlier than his turn would call for. “Are you done?” She gave a slow nod, a yawn splitting her lips. There was the sound of him putting it out before his arms slipped around her, pulling her more against his side. The comfort of someone who understood her was all she really had. But on most nights, it was enough. Tonight it was enough.


End file.
